pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Route 2 And Beyond!
This is the 2nd episode of Cody's Kalos Adventures. Plot Cody, Jackson, and Katelynn are all bounding towards Route 2, each one holding an empty Poke Ball in their hand. Jackson: I bet I'll catch a Trevenant or something! They're extremely powerful, just like me! Cody: Trevenant don't live around here... Mostly Fletchling and Pidgey. Jackson: Whatever! I'm still gonna catch the strongest Pokemon here! Katelynn: Well, no matter what you two boys go after, I will be searching for a beautiful Fletchling! Jackson muffles his laugh, and Katelynn glares at him. Katelynn: I'll have you know, Fletchling are some of the strongest Pokemon there are. Jackson: Riiiight... Well, time to get back to searching! The trio split up, all of them searching the tall grass for strong (or beautiful) Pokemon. The camera zooms in on Jackson, who corners a strong-looking Pidgey, his Chespin flying out of its Poke Ball. Jackson: Chespin, Wood Hammer! Chespin looks at him like he's an idiot, and the Pidgey takes the opportunity to use Gust, blowing Chespin into Jackson. Jackson: What the heck Chespin!? I said use Wood Hammer! Chespin punches Jackson's PokeDex lightly, and it pops open, showing Chespin's available moves. Jackson: You don't have Wood Hammer yet? Alright, how about... Vine Whip? Chespin launches two vines at Pidgey, which entangle themselves around Pidgey's wings, and drag it to the ground. Jackson: Aw yeah! Let's go, Poke Ball! Jackson flings the Poke Ball, and as it nears the camera, the screen turns to Katelynn, who is searching through the grass. Her face is slowly growing redder with growing frustration. Katelynn: Ungh, where are all the Fletchling!? Fennekin, help me out! Katelynn throws her Poke Ball lightly into the air, and Fennekin hops out. Fennekin swivels her head, an amused expression on her face, before scampering off towards the northwest, Katelynn in fast pursuit. Katelynn: Fennekin, wait- Oh! Fennekin is growling at a Fletchling, which is gently flying above the ground. Katelynn: Fennekin, Ember! Fennekin launches a flurry of small, fiery bullets at Fletchling, who proceeds to maneuver through them, one scraping its wing and causing it to crash into a tree. Katelynn: Yes! Let's go, Poke Ball! Katelynn flings her Poke Ball, and the scene quickly changes to Cody, who is searching the grass patiently. Cody: Let's see... No, I don't think I really want a Flying-type... Oh, what's THAT Pokemon? Cody holds up his PokeDex to a small raccoon Pokemon, that halts as it smells him. PokeDex: Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon. A Pokemon with abundant curiosity. It shows an interest in everything, so it always zigzags. Cody: Awesome... Without warning, the Zigzagoon takes off towards Cody, who fumbles for Froakie's Poke Ball, then flings it towards Zigzagoon, and Froakie hops out, prepared for battle. Cody: Bubble! Froakie: Fro, Froakie! Froakie launches a flurry of bright blue bubbles from its mouth, which make Zigzagoon sticky, causing it to move slower. Cody: And now use Pound! Froakie: Fro...Kieeee! Froakie jumps into the air, and its slams hits hand down hard on Zigzagoon repeatedly. Zigzagoon flinches with each hit. Zigzagoon: Zig! Zig! Zigzagoon! Cody: One more Pound! Froakie jumps towards Zigzagoon, who rolls out of the way, and launches into Froakie, who retaliates with a Pound that knocks Zigzagoon on its back in the grass, dazed. Cody: Go, Poke Ball! The screen splits into three, showing all three trainers' Poke Balls hitting their respective Pokemon, and all three of them shake three times, before a few blue stars fly out of it. Jackson: I caught a Pidgey! Katelynn: I caught a Fletchling! Cody: I caught a Zigzagoon! ???: And you guys are proud of that? Wow, you're even lamer than I thought you would be... Jackson: What the- They all spin around, and they see a kid about their age with blond hair, blue eyes, and a clean black suit on. Cody: And who are you to judge? ???: You can call me Preston. And my father is a famous Pokemon Professor. He has traveled to five different regions, and this makes his sixth. He owns over 500 Pokemon. Cody and Jackson just stare at him, openmouthed, while Katelynn glares at him. Katelynn: So you're just another fancy rich kid, huh? Preston's face reddens, and his voice turns cold. Preston: I'm not a fancy rich kid, you prat! Jackson: You know what, if you're so good, why don't you battle us?! Preston: Good idea. I'll wipe the floor with all of you at once. Go on, use your new, sooooo powerful Pokemon. I'll just use three of mine. Go, Ekans, Spinarak, and Machop! Jackson: Let's do this Pidgey! Katelynn: I believe in you Fletchling! Cody: Come on Zigzagoon, it's time to fight! They all send out their Pokemon, and each one looks ready to fight. Preston: Spinarak, String Shot! Ekans, Glare! Machop, Focus Energy! Spinarak and Ekans jump in front of Machop, and use their respective attacks, while Machop begins to build his power. Katelynn: Fletchling, use Peck! Jackson: Pidgey, Gust! Cody: Zigzagoon, use Tackle! Fletchling swerves to avoid the String Shot, and slams into Ekans, sending Ekans flying backwards. Preston: Ekans, quick, use Bite! Ekans launches at Fletchling, and Pidgey starts using Gust, blowing away String Shot and slowing down Ekans, allowing Fletchling to dodge, while Zigzagoon tackles Spinarak. Spinarak hits a tree, and it groans before falling unconscious, and Ekans is blown after it, falling as well. Preston: No way... Cody: That means it's just one more to go! Preston: Too bad for you that my Machop has gotten pumped! Focus Punch! Machop looks at the other Pokemon, his fist glowing white, and he slams it into Pidgey, knocking it out instantly. Jackson: Pidgey! Katelynn: Fletchling, come on, use Growl! Fletchling growls, lowering Machop's attack, but Machop slams its fist into it, making it slump to the ground. Cody: Zigzagoon, go for it! Zigzagoon takes off towards Machop, who pulls back his fist. As Zigzagoon approaches, Machop punches. Cody: Now Zigzagoon, use your tail and jump over Machop! Preston: What!? Zigzagoon brings its tail under him, and uses it as a spring, bouncing over Machop, who clumsily tries to recover its balance. Cody: And now... Tackle! Zigzagoon rams into Machop from behind, causing Machop to roll to its companions. Preston: No... Return, all of you. Preston returns his Pokemon, and turns away, walking into the forest behind him. Jackson: Yeah! Take that you prat! Cody: Return, Zigzagoon. Cody returns his Pokemon and, following his lead, Jackson and Katelynn do the same. Katelynn: Let's hurry to Santalune City... We don't wanna stay out here too long. Cody: Right! The trio head off into Santalune Forest, and see tons of Pokemon all over the trees. Cody: Wow... This is awesome... Jackson: I don't think I'll even use any of these Pokemon, but I want them all! Katelynn: I want a Caterpie! I heard they evolve into BEAUTIFUL Pokemon! Jackson: I'll probably hunt down a Pikachu or something else that's really rare! Cody: I think I'll get a... Hm... I don't know. Maybe I won't even catch anything from here. Jackson: Aw come on man! Get a Scatterbug! Or maybe a Weedle? Cody: Maybe... Jackson: Well, let's go on to Santalune City. We can come back here later. All three hurry through the forest, with only the occasional bug Pokemon on the path, and they soon find their way out and into Santalune City. Cody: Come on guys, let's get to the Pokemon Center... All three of them hurry towards the Pokemon Center, as the screen fades. Category:Episodes